


sharpie

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [10]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Owl house, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ever since Amity could remember, she could hear her mother bantering about how annoying it was that Amity’s skin was always filled with sharpie.(Soulmate AU)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	sharpie

Ever since Amity could remember, she could hear her mother bantering about how annoying it was that Amity’s skin was always filled with sharpie. The different colors all over her smooth skin “clashed” against the pristine and calculated Blight image and dress code. Her mother called her and her bonded soulmate many cruel names, that whoever Amity was bonded too clearly wasn’t of a high enough standard of being associated with the Blight name since they clearly couldn’t take care of themself.

So, Amity had always been told that it was her duty to ignore her soulmate whenever she met them, and instead go on and marry a proper gentleman her parents had chosen for her to continue the family name.

She hadn’t really thought too much about it when she was a kid, her arms just filling with scribbles and ugly doodles whenever her soulmate seemed to be bored. Her arms were always filled with sharpie, and she always had to wash it away before her mother noticed. Soulmates being able to see what the other wrote on their arms was a huge pain most of the time. And whenever her arms were clean, they just got refilled.

And when she had learned to read or write, the soulmate had too, writing things like “why did you wash that off?” or “hey i needed that for the text >:(“. She never wrote back, afraid her mother would see and scold her. Yet the person intrigued her more and more as the years went by. They were so different, yet they felt connected somehow. Like the perfect match. Soon she found herself smiling and even blushing at the comments and drawings, sometimes even zoning away with a smile as she imagined what her soulmate would actually be like.

Especially since no one on Hexside seemed to have skin matching her own, even though it was hard to tell with the long sleeves worn most of the time.

Then, one day her soulmate told her a revelation that would change everything, she was told something which made her think about what she had tried to suppress.

Her soulmate wrote “i like boys and girls, but mostly girls. and i am a girl.”

Amity heard herself gulp.

_ Her soulmate was a girl _ .

And it felt right, like it always had been.

For the first time in her life, she wrote back to her soulmate, with an old quill and some spare ink that contrasted greatly with the green sharpie.

“Okay.”

“what are you?”

“I am a girl too.”

As she wrote it, it felt like everything sealed itself, yet she was too afraid to continue writing this amazing person. That was until a certain human showed up at the Boiling Isles, sporting a pair of arms covered in sharpie identical to her own.

She was in love with not only a girl, but a human. And by fate, that was her true soulmate.

Forgetting everything her mother had ever told her, she went towards her and said hi, still too self conscious to show her her arms. She wanted to earn her love the right way, like how she had slowly fallen for the babbly talking figure communicating solely in sharpie.


End file.
